


【索魯】3.0

by Lunatic_Y



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 學園PARO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受！　學園設定/只有魯夫有海賊記憶
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro





	1. 海賊王/魯受向/中長篇-學園設定

說來話長，反正最後他還是和那個少年一起加入了學生會。他有必須要實現的目標、他的社團活動很忙，但他怎麼就沒拒絕那個少年呢？

「醒了嗎？索隆？」少年放大的臉寫滿興奮，眼下的疤痕在近距離下特別顯眼。  
「嗯。」索隆撐起身子，拉開了兩人的距離。

是因為少年看著他的眼睛總是特別亮嗎？

總而言之，他們現在是學生會活動組的成員......和組長。  
「薩波說這個組有最多冒險的機會，還說我加入的話就讓我當組長哦。」  
看到少年提到冒險時的神情，原本想拒絕的話全被他了回去。他還沒來得及提出疑問，回應對方的話就擅自脫口而出。

所以說，他怎麼就答應那個少年了呢？

「嘻嘻嘻，隔壁區那間什麼學校說要找我們過去談談。」  
「就我們兩個？」他看著在眼前晃來晃去的公假單，嘴角沒忍住輕輕上揚。  
「現在就出發，回來剛好趕上索隆練劍道的時間。」少年將劍袋塞給索隆後拉著對方就往校門口走。

是因為少年每次衝著他都笑得特別耀眼嗎？

少年一刻都停不下來嘰嘰喳喳的分享著生活、少年呼喚他的名、少年拉著他的手，他還想不出個所以然，但反正這樣的生活也還不賴。

//

這下免不了要受一頓罰。

索隆收回竹刀，確認倒地的對手暫時不可能爬起來。老實說他想不起來什麼時候和對方結仇的，但反正對方明顯就是一副要找他們算帳的樣子。

人數多不多和有沒有實力完全是兩回事，看著包圍他們的人群他不屑的笑。

眼看著索隆一個接著一個砍倒自己的同伴，帶頭的那位很快就把主意動到赤手空拳的另一個傢伙身上。

「快抓住那個戴草帽的小子！」

出拳、踢腿、跳躍閃身、然後再度出拳。少年的動作敏捷，頭也沒回的專心對付眼前的敵人，而幾個抄起木棍的傢伙正悄聲接近他的身後。

「去死！」眼見木棍揮下，對方才剛揚起得逞的笑容轉眼就僵在臉上。

木棍在半空中被竹刀攔截，那人最後的意識停留在綠髮少年令人發寒的眼神。

「漂亮，索隆。」  
「小意思，組長。」

隨著兩人的活躍，他們的人還能站起來的越來越少。

「索隆，彎腰。」

這兩個人是怎麼回事？

他眼看著草帽少年翻過夥伴的背，直接一腳踢向自己。  
怎、怎麼可能？他找了這麼多人......他還沒想明白，腹部的重擊迫使他向後倒去。

「這些人怎麼回事啊？」少年甩甩手，將草帽扶正。  
「誰知道。」索隆將竹刀收好，走向一旁隨手抓起個倒楣鬼查看。

「嗯……是上次欺負喬巴的人嗎？還是騷擾娜美他們的那群？」

看來是完全昏死過去了，派不上用場。索隆放下手裡的倒楣鬼，聽著少年在背後細數著他的豐功偉業，不禁失笑。

可惡、太可惡了。  
來自腹部的疼痛讓那人一度懷疑自己的內臟是不是碎了，而那個草帽少年爽朗的聲音聽在他耳裡完全就是滿滿的諷刺。

不甘心。

那人艱難的將手伸向腰側。

//

這是他這輩子第一次聽見槍聲。

「索隆！」

槍聲很大、很響，一定是因為這樣少年的聲音才會聽起來這麼不真實。

少年擋在他身前，背對著他張開雙手，白色的制服漸漸染上一點點的紅。好像在很久以前，也有那麼一個紅衣少年戴著一樣的草帽在他身前以同樣的姿勢檔過子彈。

一個他熟悉卻又陌生的身影在一瞬間闖入腦海，漸漸的和眼前的人重疊在一起。

怎麼回事？剛剛那是什麼？

他的腦袋一片混沌，身體卻像是擁有自我意識般上前伸手接住向後倒下的少年。

「魯夫？」似乎是因為剛才的槍聲，索隆只覺得耳鳴的厲害，但他感覺得到自己的聲音在顫抖，正如同他抱著少年的手一般無法控制。

懷裡的少年像是在確認什麼似的有些緩慢地朝他眨了眨眼。

「啊，抱歉啊……忘記我不是橡膠了。」魯夫仍是對著他笑，仍是聽起來毫無歉意的道歉。

開槍的人似乎也被這景像嚇傻了，他見鬼似的丟下手槍轉身拔腿就跑。索隆沒那個閒工夫理他，摟著少年的手是一片黏膩，越來越多的紅色刺的他眼睛發疼。

魯夫伸手輕輕撫上索隆的左眼，下意識地描繪著那個只存在於他記憶裡的傷疤。

「是索隆啊，真好。」能再遇到索隆真是太好了。但魯夫還是忍不住想起記憶裡的那位大劍豪，總覺得好像有點想念他了。

魯夫從剛才開始就在胡言亂語，索隆一個字也聽不懂，肯定是因為這樣他才會心慌的無所適從。

索隆一把抓住在自己臉上胡鬧的手，語氣兇惡：「我帶你去找喬巴。」

「睏了……」少年喃喃自語的聲音聽起來就像是在撒嬌，而索隆手裡握著的手一下就沒了力氣。

果然還是一樣隨時都能入睡。索隆這麼對自己說，卻止不住地因為少年漸低的體溫而冷的渾身顫抖。

//

當索隆抱著魯夫闖進診所時喬巴差點直接被嚇死。先不說索隆臉上的表情有多恐怖，光是兩人滿身的鮮血就讓喬巴嚇得到處亂竄找醫生了。他就是醫生，他不斷地告訴自己，然後把已經沒有意識的魯夫推進手術室。

還好對方持有的改造手槍品質很差，子彈打進魯夫的左肩膀但並沒有傷得很深。只是子彈擦破了一條大血管造成大量出血，在止血和修補上花上比較多時間。也還好索隆來的及時，喬巴看著病床上那張蒼白的臉總算是鬆了一口氣。

//

他的手上、身上都還沾著魯夫的血。索隆再努力也無法阻止自己發抖的身體，正如同他控制不住那些忽然闖進腦海裡的畫面一樣。

那不是屬於他的記憶。這是他的第一個反應，但卻讓人覺得熟悉無比。

他完全無法思考，只能像個第三者般看著一幕幕的記憶片段不停播放。然後他終於發現，絕大部分的鏡頭最終都會定格在那個戴著草帽的少年身上。  
進食的樣子、睡覺的樣子、帶領大家的背影、坐在船頭的背影……無一例外，所有的畫面最後都充滿了少年的身影。

記憶或許不是他的記憶，但那個少年仍是他熟悉的少年。

他忍不住伸手想要觸碰那張燦爛的笑臉，卻在最後一刻失去了意識。

//

魯夫醒來的時候只感覺到全身無力，然後他才後知後覺的發現自己好像在喬巴的診所裡。這個認知讓魯夫整張小臉都皺了起來，他討厭病房。他想伸手去拿放在枕頭旁的草帽，這才發現趴在床邊的索隆，那個緊緊握住他手的人既使睡著了眉頭也死死皺著。

看著索隆的睡臉不知道為什麼魯夫突然覺得有點好笑，於是他也就這麼偷笑了起來。索隆在這時候醒了，卻只是呆呆地看著病床上那張沒什麼血色的笑臉。

「索隆？」

「我好像做了一個很長的夢。」索隆伸手幫躺得不安分的少年撐起身子。  
「是嗎？那一定是個很有趣的夢。」魯夫背靠著床頭坐好，但索隆並沒有收回他的雙手，他輕輕地抱住魯夫，在他耳邊低喃：「是挺有趣的，我夢見你成為了海賊王。」

魯夫整個人就這麼僵在他懷裡。

他身上有傷，索隆再一次提醒自己，卻還是忍不住將懷裡的人抱得更緊、更緊的衝動。

「你做到了，船長。」夢想、約定、承諾……他沒有拋下任何夥伴，不管是身為海賊的時候還是重逢後的現在。

「那不是當然的嗎？」魯夫靠在索隆的肩上，笑瞇瞇地看著病房的天花板卻感到一陣鼻酸，用帶著鼻音的聲音輕喚道：「世界第一的大劍豪。」

這次的冒險，好像找回相當了不起的寶藏呢。

「海賊王原來是這麼愛哭的嗎？」索隆是知道的，海賊王比任何人都還要堅強。

索隆一路輕輕吻過魯夫的額頭、眼睛、鼻尖，就像那些記憶中的畫面那樣。

「大劍豪原來是這麼溫柔的嗎？」魯夫是知道的，大劍豪比任何人都還要兇悍。

魯夫微微仰起頭，迎上那個落在唇上的吻，就像他懷念的記憶裡那樣。

//

學園裡備受矚目的風雲人物受了槍傷。  
這個驚天動地的大消息最後是因為傷者本人一個不小心說溜嘴而在學園裡快速傳開。

有誰差點燒了隔壁區的學園、有誰讓當時在場的人全被抬進醫院、又有誰讓他們在出院後直接進了看守所，那一番腥風血雨又都是後話了。

眼下索隆對於這件事竟然讓所有人都知道了感到很不悅。

大劍豪很不開心。

而魯夫只是賴在對方懷裡笑的沒心沒肺，傷口經過一段時間早已經好的七七八八了。

「抱歉嘛，一個不小心講得太興奮了。」然後魯夫捧起他的臉，一點也不客氣的親了下去。

索隆微微挑眉，主動加深了這個吻。不管幾輩子，他大概永遠都拒絕不了這個少年。

算了，反正多的是只有他和魯夫知道事。大劍豪這麼想著，好像也沒有那麼不開心了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.06.26 3.0初稿完成  
> 2020.06.28 修改x1.  
> 2020.07.10 修改x2.  
> 2020.11.28 修改x3. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3
> 
> 打架片段參照原作漫畫索魯刑場那段。


	2. 【索魯/艾→魯】3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！ 取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇  
> ！ OOC我錯  
> ！ 魯夫受  
> ！ 學園設定/只有索魯有海賊記憶/艾斯視角

他有一個弟弟。

哦，不對，他們不是親兄弟。

他的親生父親在他還小的時候把他丟給了自己好友照顧——一個笑聲很吵的老頭。某天那個老頭不知道從哪撿回來一個小鬼，老頭說那個小鬼是他的孫子要他們好好相處。

那個小鬼特別黏他，口香糖似的甩都甩不掉。那時候他沒想過對方會成為如同兄弟一般的存在，正如他沒想過後來會發生那些事一樣。

他的弟弟，魯夫。他和他的初次見面在對方雙眼發光朝他撲來，以及臭老頭吵得要命的笑聲中度過。

他竟然沒有躲開。

對方軟軟的聲音一聲聲的喊他的名字，纏在身上的手腳緊的他幾乎喘不過氣。

他竟然沒有推開。

肯定是因為這一切都發生的太突然。他這麼安慰自己並以此為藉口忽略掉胸口處那莫名其妙、火燒一般的感覺。

現在回想起來也許他從那個時候就很不對勁了。

再後來他們遇見了薩波——某天魯夫那個神龍見首不見尾的親爸帶回來的另外一個小鬼。他親眼看著原本還纏著他的魯夫雙眼放光朝對方撲了過去，就像他們初次見面那樣。

很奇怪，他的第一直覺反應是感到憤怒。他幹嘛要對一個第一次見面的小鬼生氣？

然後魯夫回過頭來拉住他，興奮的對他大喊是薩波啊。他沒明白這是什麼意思，但他從魯夫的眼裡明白了一件事。

不一樣的，魯夫看他們兩個的眼神是不同的。

很相似，但終究是不一樣。

然後他驚訝地發現自己突然一點也不生氣了。

//

總而言之他們三個人就這麼互相陪伴然後慢慢長大，日常生活一切安好。他們熟悉對方也依賴對方，尤其是魯夫。

那傢伙仿佛永遠長不大似的仍是黏他黏得緊。

這是有時候早上起床時，薩波發現魯夫又在半夜偷跑去找他一起睡時對他說的話。

「會嗎？我覺得還好啊。」他伸手揉揉一旁睡眼惺忪的魯夫被睡亂的頭髮。

他知道，魯夫從小到大只要半夜做惡夢就會來找他。睡夢中的他會被搖醒，一睜眼就是魯夫紅著眼眶，倔強地抿著嘴問他能不能一起睡。他有起床氣，但他卻從來沒有拒絕過魯夫。

然後當他看見薩波臉上明顯有些不爽的神情時總會覺得心情特別好。

//

他以為日子會就這麼平靜的過下去，直到魯夫升上高中之後……

魯夫那樣的個性和作風一下子就成了學園裡的風雲人物，並在高中認識了很多新朋友。這些他倒是一點也不意外，包含身為會長的薩波以接近誘拐的方法將人招進學生會也在他的意料之中。

然後就發生了那件事。

那天魯夫和他那個綠色頭髮的朋友請公假，一直到放學時間兩個人都沒有回學校。魯夫只傳了一封訊息告訴他和薩波他要在外面過夜，手機就關機了。還是事後那個叫索隆的小子打電話來道歉，說他們沒趕上末班車，而魯夫的手機沒電了才讓家裡的低壓氣氛稍微好一點。

隔天他在校門口遇到魯夫時索隆就在他身旁，明明是和以前一樣的畫面他卻隱隱覺得哪裡不太對。他追上去喊住魯夫，自然而然伸手要去搭對方的肩膀，這才注意到魯夫的書包背在索隆身上。

他的手在碰到對方前就被架開了，一旁的索隆伸手越過在他們中間的魯夫攔住他的手。

那個保護者一般的姿態是怎麼回事？那個帶著不滿的眼神又是怎麼回事？

索隆一時間像極了一頭試圖隱藏並保護自己傷口的野獸，渾身帶刺。

「早安啊，艾斯。」魯夫回過頭來對著他笑，然後有些疑惑的看著他們停在半空中的手。  
「早安。」索隆收回手，聲音平淡的就像剛才的一切都只是他的錯覺。

「你這小子……」他才剛想為了昨天的事訓魯夫幾句，學校的預備鐘便很不是時候的響起。

「艾斯我先走啦，今天中午還有事就先不去找你和薩波了哦。」

他愣在原地看著魯夫拉著索隆趕往教室的身影，胸口悶的厲害。

有什麼不一樣了？

他看見索隆皺著眉低頭和魯夫說了些什麼，魯夫揚起臉笑得眼睛都瞇成一條線。

究竟有什麼不一樣了？

他看見索隆一臉無奈，眼底卻藏著與他本人極其不相符的柔情。

波特卡斯．Ｄ．艾斯，高三生。在花了一段時間冷靜後才明白，那時在他胸口猛然炸開的各種情感分別可以稱為：忌妒心、獨佔欲還有不甘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.07.04 3.1初稿完成  
> 2020.07.10 修改x1.  
> 2020.11.28 修改x2. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


	3. 【索魯/薩→魯】3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！ 取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇  
> ！ OOC我錯  
> ！ 魯夫受  
> ！ 學園設定/只有索魯有海賊記憶/薩波視角

小時候他和艾斯其實是很常吵架的。

他來到那個家庭的時間比艾斯和魯夫都晚，但當決定要和多拉格先生走的時候他就沒打算讓自己後悔過。

他是想融入那個家庭的。

而魯夫，那個笑得特別傻的男孩。在他才剛開始說出在腦海裡演練好幾次的自我介紹時便小砲彈似的直接朝他撲過來。

「薩波、是薩波。」男孩稚嫩的聲音意外響亮，響到他腦袋發暈。

比他矮一點的小小身子直直撞向他懷裡，他還是退了幾步作為緩衝才勉強站穩腳步。他一低頭視野就被那張小小的笑臉佔滿，男孩眼裡的光芒勝過所有他見過的奢侈品。

寶藏——他腦裡飛速閃過這個詞。

他才正傻愣愣地打算伸手回擁男孩，對方卻突然想起什麼似的轉頭就朝屋內另一個男孩奔去。那個人看起來和自己差不多大，給人一種拒人於千里之外的感覺，連眼神都帶刺似的緊盯著他看。男孩跑到他身旁，拉著他的手晃來晃去興高采烈地說著什麼，完全沒被對方生人勿近的氣息影響。

他以為那個小太陽似的男孩會被罵，或著被狠狠推開之類的，然後男孩很有可能會哭出來吧？然而他擔心的事全都沒有發生，對方只是盯著男孩看了一會兒後伸手輕輕在對方頭上敲了一下。

「笨蛋，你太吵了。」他聽見對方嘴上雖然訓斥著但語氣卻沒表面上那麼嚴厲。

然後那人酷酷的和自己介紹他叫做艾斯，而那個男孩是他弟弟，魯夫。

//

一日日的相處下來後，很快的他就發現了他和艾斯其實有很多相似之處。

相似，但不同。

他很早就察覺到魯夫總會有些奇怪的舉動。

「薩波，為什麼你臉上還是有傷？」還是小魯夫的時候，魯夫曾捧著他的臉一臉嚴肅的這麼問。

小時候的他只覺得魯夫這麼盯著他臉上的傷痕瞧讓他感到有點難堪，卻沒仔細去想過魯夫話裡是什麼意思。

還有在他的印象裡，魯夫從來沒有哭過。

他見過小魯夫在和小艾斯吵架之後眼眶和鼻尖泛紅，卻硬是扁著嘴不讓自己掉淚的樣子。在他抱住小魯夫安慰他的時候，懷裡的小傢伙只是帶著濃濃的鼻音倔強的說：「艾斯討厭愛哭鬼。」

既使抓著他衣襬的小手用力到指關節泛白，小小的身軀就那麼顫抖著仍是硬生生的沒落下任何一滴眼淚。

//

「艾斯和薩波都是哥哥啊。」在他幼稚的和小艾斯爭執誰才是大哥、該聽誰的的時候，小魯夫只是歪著頭一臉疑惑地這樣說。

「魯夫很笨、很黏人還很膽小愛撒嬌。」小艾斯總會這樣抱怨，但他卻從不會甩開魯夫伸向他的手。

「但他是我們的弟弟。」而那時候的他總會這樣笑笑地幫艾斯把沒說出口的話接下去。

兩個長男，一個弟弟，雖然奇怪，但這份羈絆是我的寶物。

//

身為學生會會長，活動組組長要外出的那兩張公假單上有他的簽名也是理所當然的。

身為學生會會長，活動組組長公出在外受傷他找上門理論討公道也是無可厚非的。

而身為一位哥哥，教訓那群敢弄傷他們弟弟的混蛋時下手狠一點絕對是天經地義的。

薩波抬手輕揉陣陣發疼的太陽穴，這樣一來魯夫前陣子老是躲著他們這件事就說的通了。那為什麼艾斯還是成天頂著那張烏雲罩頂的陰沉表情？

「薩波，艾斯是不是還在生氣啊？」學生會辦公室裡，魯夫沒什麼精神的趴在桌子上，有些委屈地嚷嚷著他明明很認真的道歉了。

薩波不由得嘆口氣，想想最近艾斯的表現確實很不對勁。他當然也有發現，尤其是在那位練劍道的少年也在的場合。說起來，那位是不是也和以前不太一樣了？

「魯夫，你是不是還有什麼事沒告訴我們？」看著魯夫臉上明顯的驚訝漸漸轉變成猶豫，果然，問題就出在這吧？

魯夫憋了半天最後小心翼翼的問道：「薩波你最近有做夢嗎？」

這是什麼意思？

學生會辦公室的門被拉開，綠髮少年朝薩波微微點頭打聲招呼便很自動的在魯夫身旁坐下。

「索隆你來啦。」

看著魯夫極其自然的往索隆身上靠，而對方明顯也沒要拒絕的樣子，薩波覺得自己好像隱隱明白了什麼。

這兩個人以往雖然感情也很好，但整體氛圍不太一樣。現在這感覺就好像……他們已經這樣相處好多年似的。

「薩波，這裡有份文件需要和你討論一下。」思緒被中斷，薩波朝兩人露出抱歉的微笑，和來人走向辦公室外討論公事。

鬼使神差的，他沒有完全關緊辦公室的門。

//

「還在煩惱艾斯的事？」

「對啊，艾斯好像還是很生氣。」

「要不先算了？等他氣消？」

「那怎麼可以。」  
「那可是艾斯啊……」

「知道了、知道了，真是的。」

然後他透過門縫看見索隆直接將魯夫摟進懷裡，嘴裡還嚷嚷著什麼表情什麼的。

他想他找到艾斯最近為什麼總是那麼不爽的原因了。

而且他感同身受。

薩波，高三生。在九彎十八拐後，終於首次正視自己對弟弟抱有的感情除了親情之外還有更多更多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.07.11 3.2初稿完成  
> 2020.11.28 修改x1. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3
> 
> 第三段小艾斯和小薩波的對話參照原作漫畫薩波的信那段。


End file.
